Sungmin's Journal
by ForeverAndAlwaysSuJu
Summary: Sungmin keeps a journal, where he writes all about his feelings for Kyuhyun, and he thinks he has it hidden from the group pretty well. That is, until someone finds it - the exact someone Sungmin DIDN'T want to find it. Two chapter story, I'm not planning for it to be that long. Not the best at summaries, but I think it's a cute little story. KyuMin pairing of Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

(Sungmin's POV)

So I have this journal. It's where I keep all my feelings and thoughts, you know, normal stuff you put in journals. Things that you can't tell people, like secrets. I don't really write about my day, like a diary. I just talk about things I love about the person I love, just little things that he does every day that I want to remember.

Yes, he is a he.

He's, to me, perfect in every way. He's got an amazing personality, an amazing voice, an amazing body, and he is one of the nicest people I know…or, at least he's nice to _me_. To others, he's sort of known to be evil.

I hate it when people take his jokes seriously. When he's being sarcastic or just jokingly insulting his hyungs. It's not like he meant them seriously! Some of the fans who claim to call themselves ELFs just don't understand his jokes! They act as if _they_ don't joke around with their friends like that. I don't enjoy insulting my ELFs like this, but sometimes it just gets annoying the way they disrespect him.

They just don't understand him the way I do. I don't think he knows just how important he is to me. Which is exactly what my journal is for. When I lose control of my feelings on those nights where I feel lonely without him and cry, when I just want to scream, I have my journal for comfort. I can write about my love without having to reveal my secret to anyone. It just feels great to get all these feelings off my chest.

Of course, it would obviously be better if he knew about my feelings and loved me _back_, but you know what they say: You can't always get what you want.

I keep my journal in the perfect hiding spot - underneath my pillow _inside_ the actual pillow case. Okay, so maybe it's not the _perfect_ hiding spot, but it's still a pretty good one. I wouldn't want my roommate, Donghae, to find it. Or anyone else, for that matter.

None of the other members know about my journal. It's a nice little secret. No one expects Sungmin the Aegyo King to keeps secrets, because come on, I usually don't. But this I just want to keep to myself, something I can have that's just for me.

Right now, I am currently sitting in a comfy leather seat, returning home from an interview with the rest of the group in our van. It's calm and quiet right now, and it's obvious how tired everyone is. As always, me, Ryeowook, and Donghae are the only ones with any energy left, which leaves us sitting here, awkwardly quiet as we wait to return home.

Ryeowook and I keep shooting each other smiling glances, trying our hardest not to burst out giggling. Donghae keeps flashing longing stares in Eunhyuk's direction, Eunhyuk taking no notice. It is obvious they want each other, and this sort of thing has been going on for _months_ now. We just want them to makeout and get together already! It's getting hard just sitting here watching them stare at each other, being forced to hold back their desires...

I feel a nudge on my arm and turn to meet Kyuhyun's gaze. He is sitting next to me in the van, which I hadn't noticed when we first got in here. He gives me a questioning look, nodding his head from Donghae to Eunhyuk, asking the silent question. I nod back in response, flashing my aegyo-filled smile, my eyes excited. I can't help it, when it comes to couples I am all about it, especially people who are so meant for each other, just like Donghae and Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun smiles a mischievous smile, and I punch his shoulder jokingly, knowing he is thinking something evil. "_Don't _do anything an evil maknae would do," I whisper and he looks back at me. He shrugs, trying to look cute and innocent. Well, he's got cute down.

"What can I say, I _am_ the evil maknae!" he replies, making me involuntarily giggle at his cuteness.

We finally arrive at the dorms, everyone sighing in relief as they plop themselves down lazily onto the couch the minute they enter the living room.

"Get me a water!" Heechul shouts, addressing whoever would do the job. Of course, Hankyung, being the only one who seems to stand Heechul's temper, exhaustingly stands up and slumps into the kitchen to grab Heechul a water.

Once I believe that everyone is in the living room, I sneak off in the direction of me and Donghae's room, in the hopes of writing another entry in my journal. I don't really know why I want to write right now, but I want to write in the short whispered conversation Kyu and I just had. It was short, but I want to remember it.

But as I enter my room, I freeze. Not only because someone is holding my journal open in front of their eyes, but also because of whose it is.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kyuhyun's POV)

My eyes widen with every entry as me and my evil hands read through Sungmin's notebook that I found tucked in his pillowcase. What was I doing near Sungmin's pillowcase? Oh, nothing…

I hear the door open but I can't take my eyes away from the pages as he writes about his love for "his one and only Kyu". I start noticing my heart feeling warmer and warmer as my heartbeat increases.

Suddenly, the book is torn from my grasp and I'm thrown an evil look by Sungmin, which scares me, because Sungmin _never_ uses glares, especially not like that. And, yes, it is possible for an evil maknae to get scared!

He runs to the corner of the room, squeezing the journal in his arms, his back to me. I hear him sniffle, and I know he is on the verge of crying. My heart is breaking watching him like this.

"Minnie…" I begin softly, but I am cut off.

"What the heck are you _doing_, Kyu?!" Sungmin is angry and has tears in his eyes, but I know he would never be able to swear. He turns and stares at me, trying to look angry, but only looking more hurt and like a sad child. "Don't you know a personal journal when you see one?!"

I feel like saying "Of course I do, evil maknaes know this stuff!" but I don't want to upset Sungmin any more than he already is, and I'm not really in the joking mood after reading that heartwarming journal.

I notice Sungmin is crying, and my heart breaks when it realizes it's my fault. I run over and wrap my arm around his shoulder comfortingly, but he shoves me away, sobbing like a little girl, his voice going high-pitched like it does whenever he cries like this.

"No, Kyu! You-you read my journal, m-my _secrets…_you know…you know about my…m-my…" he keeps stuttering nervously between sobs and I hate seeing him like this.

"Your feelings?" I finish quietly, using my index finger to tilt his chin to face me, giving him no choice but to make eye contact. I smile and he looks so caught off guard, his mouth hanging slightly agape at the contact. I pull him closer. "Because I have feelings for you, Minnie."

It's true, too. I've always had this love for Minnie, it was in fact really uncontrollable. Have you _seen_ him?! I feel so unbelievably lucky right now that I had read his journal and finally found out that he feels the same way. It looks like being the evil maknae turned out to have its upsides!

He stares at me with those wide eyes, still tears drying on his cheeks, and I can't help myself from drying his face with my hands gently.

"Kyuhyun?" he asks, sounding small. I take his face and jaw carefully in my hands, and feel his breathing catch in his throat as our noses brush and our breaths mingle, that's how close we are.

"I love you, too," I say before leaning in and pressing my lips softly against his.

**(A/N: So yea, just a short little twoshot I guess :3 I'm trying to write at least one fic per day plus adding chapters to my longer story "I Promise", which is EunHae. I actually just finished that so if you wanna read it, I won't be stopping you! Anyway, review please! It really helps!)**


End file.
